1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to loudspeaker cones and methods and systems for making loudspeaker cones, and more particularly relates to paper-based loudspeaker cones and methods for making paper-based loudspeaker cones.
2. Related Art
A loudspeaker cone is a well-known part of mid and low frequency loudspeaker designs. A loudspeaker cone body desirably has a sufficient amount of stiffness with minimized weight. This is known as stiffness to weight ratio. A specific modulus, Ys=Ye(Young's Modulus)/specific gravity, is a figure of merit useful to compare and rank alternate materials and compositions. Therefore, loudspeaker cones, and other diaphragms useful for electro-acoustic transducers, are desirably light in weight, high in rigidity (Young's modulus, E), well damped (tan delta), and characterized by a high ratio between the Young's modulus (E) and the density (ρ). Preferred materials for electro-acoustic transducer diaphragms therefore have a high specific modulus (E/ρ) and/or desirably high sound propagation velocity, v,=√(E/ρ).
Although current methods for making loudspeaker cones produce loudspeaker cones with satisfactory specific modulus and/or sound propagation velocity further improvements and enhancements are desirable.